Transactions performed by computer systems have a variety of security vulnerabilities. As transactions having increasing value are performed over the Internet and by computers accessible via the Internet, such transactions become increasingly vulnerable to attack.
What is needed, therefore, are improved techniques for protecting transactions, and the data accessed by such transactions, against attacks.